Snowflake
by BlaineandKurt
Summary: Kurt and Blaine Christmas themed fic


A snowflakes life is short, yet it travels more than some, it stops people from feeling glum, and sees sights only some would dream of. It's death is inevitable and can be calm, it could melt away on a road or someone's arm. Sometimes it's painful, trampled to death, swallowed by a dog or someone sitting down to rest. But on a cold day that leads towards an even colder wintery night, there's a snowflake gently passing the street light, it gently flutters towards the ground before coming to rest on a sticky mound.

It's landed on something slick and a very dark brown, it's almost black, but don't tell the owner that - he would frown. For a few moments the snowflake rests, it's finished its travel and made its nest. The owner is humming a Christmas tune, one that he heard earlier that afternoon.

It's getting late so he's on his way home, a pitstop for some hot coco and then he's all done.

"You should have seen the subway!" Blaine said as he opened the front door, "it was heaving!"

Kurt stood up from the couch and greeted his partner with a gentle kiss to the cheek, "did you ge-"

Blaine laughed, "yes don't worry I got your coco!"

He set the brown paper bag on the side and took out a cup holder which contained two hot cocoa drinks.

"I also brought snowflake cookies," Blaine said, "I got a batch for us tonight-"

"You mean for you tonight," Kurt snorted.

Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows at his boyfriend and smirked, "thanks for that!"

"You're welcome," Kurt said grinning before taking his hot coco out of the cup holder and walking back towards the couch.

Blaine chuckled and removed his coat, "as I was saying," he said.

"I brought one batch for us tonight, and I thought we could take the rest to Rachel's Christmas party tomorrow!"

Kurt put up his feet, taking up almost the whole entirety of the sofa as he began to flick through a car magazine.

"Sounds great," Kurt said smiling before taking a sip of his drink, "how was class?"

"It was good today actually," Blaine said as he looked through the fridge, "did we buy whipped cream?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine in the kitchen, it was times like this he was glad they decided to make the kitchen and living room open plan. Easy conversation.

"I saw it behind the milk earlier," Kurt said.

Blaine took the whipped cream out of the fridge and squirted it into the top of his drink, he then started looking through the cupboards.

"So class was good?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said bending down, "they all got over 80% on the understanding the piano basics test I issued, I'm pretty sure I'm teaching the next best musicians of the century!"

Blaine smiled at his success of finding a packet of marshmallows and scanned the packaging to check the date.

Kurt smiled watching his husband, "I'm proud of you."

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, "why do you say that?"

"Because you're doing such a good job of teaching these kids, and somehow you have a relationship with 10 year olds. I mean, it's such a horrible age and you have to work with them everyday! Just no, ugh, how-"

Kurt was interrupted by Blaine who had gently placed a finger over the older mans mouth.

"Done?" Blaine said smiling, he then gently kissed his husband on the lips and inserted a marshmallow into Kurt's mouth.

"Yummy?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chuckled as he swallowed the small chewy sweet, "I know something yummier."

Blaine laughed and walked back toward the kitchen counter, "you dirty man!"

Kurt also laughed and sipped at his drink.

"Do you want whipped cream with marshmallows?" Blaine asked as he stuck marshmallows on top of the whipped cream in his drink.

"Um," Kurt said, "just a couple of marshmallows."

Blaine abandoned his drink and walked to Kurt to retrieve the older mans drink, "just a couple of marshmallows," he repeated in a higher pitched voice

Kurt cocked his head smirking, "are you taking the piss out of me?"

"Are you taking the piss out of me?" Blaine repeated again in the high pitched voice.

Kurt laughed, "what are you planning?"

Blaine put some marshmallows in Kurt's drink and then set everything down before picking up the whipped cream bottle.

"I was just wondering," Blaine said turning to look at his husband, "what you have against whipped cream?"

Kurt laughed, "stop being weird."

Blaine then ran towards the sofa and jumped over it and on top of Kurt.

"No! No! No!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine laughed and squirted the whipped cream in Kurt's face.

Kurt held his hands up laughing and tried to push Blaine away, "you asshole, oh god stop!"

Blaine laughed, Kurt continued to yell so he squirted a small amount of whipped cream into his mouth.

Kurt shut his mouth and swallowed quickly before looking up at his husband who had stopped moving.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt passionately on the lips, he dropped the bottle (which rolled off the sofa and onto the floor,) and they both continued to kiss, holding onto one another.

Blaine moaned against the older mans lips and held his face in desperation. Kurt wrapped his arms around his husbands back and opened his legs so that Blaine was more comfortable.

They grinded against each other and both groaned, they breathed deeply and quickly so they wouldn't have to let go. It was loud, intimate, and definitely over 18 rated.

Eventually Blaine pulled away and breathed out heavily, "wow..."

Kurt smiled, his face all red and flushed. "Yeah, wow..." he breathed out heavily.

Blaine climbed off the sofa and went to get a cloth to tidy them both up, he was quick and wiped himself down as he walked back into the living room.

He got on his knees by the sofa and gently wiped the whipped cream off of Kurt.

"You look so hot right now," Blaine grinned and placed a kiss on the side of Kurt's lips.

Kurt blushed even more, "so do you."

"All these years later and I still make you blush!" Blaine chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" Kurt said pushing his husband away while trying not laugh, "go get our drinks."

"Go get our drinks," Blaine repeated in a high pitched voice as he grabbed the whipped cream and stood up.

"I think you spend to much time with those kids," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed and raised the whip cream bottle in the air.

"Don't you dare!" Kurt said raising a sofa cushion above his head and laughing.

Blaine laughed as he held the button down and span on the spot, "LOOK KURT ITS SNOWING!"

Kurt laughed grabbing the blanket on the back of the couch to cover himself completely. Blaine continued to spin trying to make his husband laugh even more.

They were both happy, very happy, they continued to laugh as the fake snow filled their living room.

A snowflakes life is short, yet it travels more than some, it stops people from feeling glum, and sees sights only some would dream of. It's death is inevitable and can be calm, it could melt away on a road or someone's arm. Sometimes it's painful, trampled to death, swallowed by a dog or someone sitting down to rest.

But inside this home the snow isn't real, it'll stick to the ceiling and is more messy than snow that's real. It has the same effect of fun, no matter if the people are old or young, it's made Kurt and Blaine's day more interesting and has created more work to be done.

Thank you for reading Snowflake.

By EvanLikesBooks :)


End file.
